


Guidance by Sarah

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Guidance by Sarah

Well. 

I really meant to do another drabble, this time in third person POV as James suggested, but this happened instead. An honest-to-God prose poem. Eeew, ick was my first reaction -- somebody stop me before I commit sap again! But it insisted on being written so here it is. 

## Guidance

by Sarah

>   
>  Night falls and darkness reigns,  
>  Yet he still sees clearly.
> 
> A hush lies upon the world,  
>  Yet he hears the whispers carried on the wind.
> 
> A taste, a touch, a scent so fleeting,  
>  Speaking volumes in an instant.
> 
> So many rivals clamoring for his attention.....  
>  A din, a madness courting his mind.
> 
> A hand reaches out,  
>  A voice compelling....
> 
> "Trust in me, let my words guide you."
> 
> Peace from confusion, order from chaos.....  
>  Love from loneliness.

* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
